1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a trim assembly with a removable sealing element, and more particularly, to such as an assembly that is used with garage doors.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Many inventions for trim assemblies have been developed in the past. None of them, however, includes a removable sealing member mounted to a one-piece roll formed trim assembly in close proximity to the garage door. The sealing member has resilient characteristics and its longitudinal distal end presses against the garage door. Being exposed to the elements, the sealing member of the present invention can be readily replaced from the trim assembly when it deteriorates. The fact that the present invention is roll-formed keeps its production cost low. Also, the fact that the sealing member is readily removable makes it more effective and desirable.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,784,834 issued to Stutzman on Jul. 28, 1998 for a door seal. Stutzman""s door seal includes a rigid base portion fastened to a support frame and a flexible combination cover and flap portion made of a plastic material that is integral with the base portion. The cover and flap portion extend over outer front end and rear end faces of the base at an angle from the front corner along the outer face of the base portion. The flap extends forwardly and outwardly at an angle beyond the front end face of the base portion. However, it differs from the present invention because in the present trim assembly the sealing member can be slidably mounted along a roll formed longitudinal bay. The longitudinally extending distal side of the sealing member coacts with the door in a cooperative longitudinally sealing engagement thereon.
Applicant believes that another related reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 3,453,780 issued to Thompson on Jul. 8, 1969 for a weather sealing insert for doors. Thompson""s sealing includes a sealing for installation in a groove along the bottom edge of a door with a flexible longitudinally ribbed sealing member having a rigid core and an integral resilient section with adjustment screws engaging angular portions of the resilient core. Thompson""s sealing differs from the present invention because in the present trim assembly the sealing member is not mounted to the door and is intended to seal the bottom clearance of the door. In the present invention, the removable sealing member is cooperatively mounted to a roll-formed longitudinal bay in the housing to coact with the garage door.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 1,581,811 issued to Rubin on Apr. 20, 1926 for a sealing construction. Rubin""s adjustable sealing includes a base or supporting member with two longitudinally extending grooves positioned in two transversely positioned faces. One of the grooves carries a longitudinally extending sealing strip projecting outwardly from the slot in which it is anchored into engagement with the door. An L-shaped clamp is adapted to engage the supporting base. Rubin""s sealing construction differs from the present invention because in the present assembly the sealing member is at an angle with respect to the door and it is slidably mounted along a roll formed longitudinal bay in the elongated trim assembly, which in turn is directly mounted to the wall.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.
It is one of the main objects of the present invention to provide a trim assembly with a removable sealing member cooperatively mounted to coact with a garage door.
It is another object of this invention to provide a trim assembly that includes a sealing member that can be readily replaced.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a device that is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain while retaining its effectiveness.
Further objects of the invention will be brought out in the following part of the specification, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.